


Двое на скамейке

by ludowiga (lliixa)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Loki (Marvel) Lives, Other, Severus Snape Lives, and this site is thievish fanfics.me, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lliixa/pseuds/ludowiga
Summary: Наверное, у всех магов какое-то отдельное посмертие, иначе, как Локи мог оказаться на одном потусторннем вокзале рядом с Северусом Снейпом?





	Двое на скамейке

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru

Локи огляделся.  
Больше всего это место напоминало Мидгардский вокзал: уходящие в никуда колонны, пустынный перрон и забытые рядом со скамейками тележки носильщиков. Повсюду тишина, словно все вокруг застыло в ожидании неизбежного, лишь издалека беззвучие нарушалось едва слышным перестуком и протяжными гудками. Кажется, приближался далекий поезд.

Локи подошел к краю платформы и прищурился: в вязком молоке тумана тонули летящие в пустоту рельсы.

Мда.  
Если честно, Локи представлял собственное посмертие как-то иначе  
Не то чтобы он придирался…

На одной из скамеек он заметил странную фигуру в черном балахоне. Фигура сосредоточенно смотрела в никуда, на бледном лице отчетливо выделялся крючковатый нос, делая его обладателя похожим на гигантскую всеми позабытую ворону.

Помедлив, Локи пристроился на той же скамейке рядом. Все равно на странном вокзале больше никого не было, а без собеседника становилось как-то не по себе.

Некстати в памяти возник Танос, и Локи потер шею.  
Интересно, похороны уже были, или все как всегда?

От тягостных размышлений его отвлек бархатный баритон.

— Удушение или яд? — вскинув голову, Локи и наткнулся на пристальный взгляд черных глаз. Сходство его соседа с вороной было порясающим.

— Удушение, — светским тоном уведомил Локи и улыбнулся той самой улыбкой, от которой обычно вздрагивали смертные.  
Угу, обычно.  
К сожалению, на эту «ворону» его гримасы не произвели никакого впечатления.

— А у меня змеиный яд, — безразлично донеслось в ответ. — Будем знакомы, мое имя Северус Снейп. Судя по вашему лицу, такого посмертия вы не ждали?

Локи автоматически кивнул и, спохватившись, решил блеснуть собственными титулами. Во-первых, элементарная вежливость, а во-вторых, этому Северусу Снейпу сразу надо было указать, с кем он имеет дело.

— Я — принц Асгарда Локи, Законный Король Йотунхейма, бог Лжи и сын Одина.

На застывшем лице Северуса Снейпа не дрогнул ни единый мускул, а жаль.  
Локи честно старался.  
На платформу вновь обрушилась тошнотворная тишина, изредка прерываемая далекими протяжными гудками.

Общих тем для разговора катастрофически не хватало.  
— Как бог может умереть? — спросил Северус Снейп, когда молчание слишком затянулось.

Локи скривился.  
Хотел бы он знать ответ на этот вопрос. С Таносом вышло как затмение: рот Локи еще пытался читать заклинания, а рука уже сама лезла за ножом.  
Бред.

— Понятия не имею. Само вышло. — определился Локи и, задрав голову, смерил «Ворону» высокомерным взглядом, злорадно отмечая, что уж он-то даже в мертвом виде наверняка выглядит получше, чем это носатое и бледное.  
Жалко, зеркала нет, чтоб лишний раз убедиться. На реакцию вороны рассчитывать не приходилось, уже по внешнему виду было заметно, что этот смертный ничего не смыслил в истинной красоте.  
И постоянно пялился куда-то внутрь себя.  
Хотя есть же Локи, идеальный объект для любования.  
И поклонения.  
И…

— Забавно, я тоже не могу понять, почему я застрял здесь. Я, мастер Зельеварения и крупный специалист по ядам, из-за какой-то змеи… — не договорив, Северус Снейп махнул рукой и сжал губы в тонкую линию. Мысли о собственном упущении явно доставляли крупному специалисту по ядам некоторые неудобства.

Как профессиональный метатель ножей, Локи его прекрасно понимал.  
Дурацкая смерть всегда портит настроение.

На платформе воцарилось неловкое молчание.  
Наверное, это место, было призвано настроить отбывающих на философский лад, но конкретно с Локи глубокий замысел создателей вокзала не срабатывал.  
Ему с каждым мгновением все больше хотелось что-нибудь взорвать или кого-нибудь убить.  
А лучше и то, и другое одновременно.

— Мое время еще не пришло, — объявил Локи решительно.  
И не менее решительно сделал вид, что презрительное хмыканье соседа по скамейке ему только послышалось.

Мало ли. В тишине иногда случаются галлюцинации.

— Если есть вход, должен быть и выход, — Локи твердо обозначил собственную позицию и в подтверждение начал демонстративно осматриваться, надеясь отыскать какую-нибудь подходящую дырку.

— Потрясающее умозаключение, мистер Локи! — язвительно прокаркали у него за плечом, но вдруг с неожиданной силой дернули на себя, и, затыкая рот, стремительно уволокли за ближайшую колонну.

На проверку Северус Снейп оказался не таким уж дохлым, до Тора, конечно, далеко, но…

Локи, не ожидавший нападения, забился как рыба в сетях, и, героически проигнорировав советы матушки не брать в рот всякую гадость, пираньей впился в руку, закрывающую ему рот.  
Рука напряглась, но осталась на месте.  
Северус Снейп расшипелся как удав, которому отдавили хвост:

— Тиш-ш-ше. Не шумите. Может, он уйдет.

В последней фразе отчетливо слышалось глубокое сомнение с примесью затаенной надежды.  
Локи хотел было уточнить, о ком речь, когда вдруг увидел сам, как из белого молока тумана величественно, словно сам мудрый Один, выплыл высокий длиннобородый старик в странной серой хламиде.  
Старик замер, осматриваясь.  
Замер и Северус Снейп. Похоже, у него к длиннобородому было что-то личное.

Локи только собрался задать пару вопросов, как вдруг рядом со стариком нарисовался тощий лохматый пацан с круглыми очками на носу.  
Старик улыбнулся пацану как добрый дедушка, и тот застыл, глупо разинув рот.

Локи оглянулся, надеясь получить какие-то разъяснения.  
Увы.  
Окаменевший рядом Северус Снейп взирал на тощего очкарика с первобытным ужасом.

— Поттер — сдавленно выплюнул он. — Как я мог надеяться избавиться от этой очкастой поганки. Поттер-р-р.

Отцепившись от Локи, он прикрыл лицо ладонью, шумно выдыхая.

— Личное проклятие? — заинтересовавшись, Локи выгнул бровь. Все же проклятия частично подходили под его специализацию.

И в ответ услышал полное скрытой тоски:  
— Хуже. Он — моя судьба.

Слово «Судьба» у Северуса Снейпа звучало как грязное ругательство.

Вытянув шею, Локи попытался разглядеть, что находится за спиной мальчишки. Все же было любопытно, откуда того принесло?  
И, разглядев, удовлетворенно кивнул. Осталось лишь подтолкнуть будущего напарника в нужном направлении. В конце концов, для чего ещё нужен серебряный язык?

— И вы собираетесь разделить со своей поганкой посмертие? Видите, как он вьется возле старика. Вас ждут.

Северус Снейп резко побледнел и затравленно процедил, сразу перейдя к сути дела (все-таки соображал он неплохо):

— У вас есть план?

— Более того, у меня есть экспериментальный образец. Видите за спиной мальчишки разрыв, похожий на царапину? Я вас туда толкну, если получится, мы выберемся.

— Но может и не получится?

— Может. Всегда есть риск. Там неизвестность, тут ваши… знакомые.

Знакомые между тем начали как-то подозрительно озираться, и Северус Снейп ощутимо вздрогнул. Странная царапина, как бы не хотелось это признавать, пока выглядела единственным доступным шансом.

— Я отвлеку их, — ответил Локи на незаданный вопрос, тут же определив для себя максимально безопасное занятие. Я Бог, и иллюзии — мое второе имя.

Звучало значимо. Локи самому нравилось, но Северус Снейп только неопределенно хмыкнул. Однако, альтернативных предложенией по отвлечению неприятеля от него так и не поступило, и Локи расценил это как согласие.

В посмертии не было магии, но был сам Локи, вся его суть и все мастерство. Это невозможно убрать жалким удушением.

Туман клубился под ногами, собираясь в пушистые облака и отползая вдаль за колонны.  
Спустя мгновения и одно движение пальцев, на платформе появился ребенок. Локи прикидывал, каким в детстве мог быть Танос, и деточка получилась… Мда.  
И ревело оно как прототип, нагло и басовито.

— Что это? — Северус Снейп с непередаваемым выражением смотрел на корчащегося ребенка.

Локи польщенно улыбнулся:

— Это секретное оружие. То, чего бояться все существа мужского пола.

Очкастый пацан за какие-то доли секунды оказался возле вопящего комка и сосредоточенно над ним склонился.

— Нормальные существа мужского пола, — тут же исправился Локи.

Судьба Северуса Снейпа, похоже, о нормальности даже не слышала.  
Но все равно частично план сработал, и проход к царапине освободился

— Мы теряем время, — близость пацана явно вдохновляла Северуса Снейпа на подвиги. Он стремительно рванул к царапине, уволакивая Локи следом за собой.  
Действительно, промедление могло разрушить гениальность задумки и тормозить не стоило. Локи был уверен, очкастый пацан — временное явление, и скоро он упрыгает обратно в реальный мир… Некоторая прозрачность тощей фигурки как бы на это намекала. Хорошо, что задетый за живое Северус Снейп ничего толком не заметил. Иначе пришлось бы искать другие аргументы. Но пока все складывалось удачно.

Проскакав за колоннами до конечной точки, Локи с силой толкнул Северуса Снейпа в царапину. Северус Снейп предсказуемо исчез, оставив после себя достаточно широкий проход.  
И Локи, выждав секунду, прыгнул следом. Видели его или нет — уже не имело никакого значения.  
Локи тонув в водовороте. Он знал — выход там, где Солнце и Тор.  
Остальное не стоило божественного внимания 

Когда есть тот, кто ждет и верит, всегда проще вернуться.

Приблизительно об этом же размышлял Северус Снейп, где-то в другом времени, на другом конце вселенной, находясь на пути в Запретный лес. Профессиональные навыки подсказывали бывшему двойному шпиону: у его Судьбы длинные руки, и Поттер достанет везде…

Самого мальчишку слишком многое держало здесь, на руинах войны. И не всегда это была мишура, связанная с долгом. А вокзал… Северус Снейп достаточно долго просидел на скамейке, чтобы понять одну очень важную вещь: тот кто не хочет уезжать, не уедет никогда.  
Прибытия поезда можно ждать бесконечно долго, он все равно не появится до тех пор, пока нет нужного пассажира.  
Северус Снейп таким пассажиром не был, но и уйти с платформы не мог.  
Иногда, чтобы сделать важный шаг, просто необходимо, чтобы кто-то слишком самоуверенный толкнул тебя в спину.  
Забавно, что вновь спасением стала Ложь, но Северус Снейп не жаловался и, тем более, не собирался упускать такую возможность.  
Он упрямо уползал к светлому будущему.


End file.
